SAYAN MOON
by lasombrabajotucama
Summary: La historia de Sailor Moon con los personajes de Dragon Ball y Ranma 1/2. Vegeta es un chico de 14 años con un carácter terrible, es muy gruñón pero su vida cambiara tras encontrarse con un gato rosa que habla...
1. SM T1: CUTESCESM

**OPENING** (se canta con la misma musica que la leyenda de la luz de luna Youtuveen: **Luz de Luna Sailor Moon **).

Vegeta: Perdona si no puedo ser atento, solo en tus sueños puedo serlo, mil insultos son los que contengo, una ulcera me causaran.

Bulma: Ahora mismo quiero golpearte, me hace enfadar esa cara ruda, tu cara ruda no me deja hablarte, debo saber qué debo hacer.

Vegeta: Un abismo oscuro es mi corazón.

Bulma: ¡Cara ruda dame amor!... Insultos mil, me dan consternación, siento uno a uno y me pregunto, por el destino de nosotros dos.

Vegeta: Odio el romance y te odio a ti.

Bulma: ¿Algún milagro pasará?

Vegeta: Yo nunca te daré amor.

**"Cómo un chico enojón se convierte en Sayan Scowls"**

**Mi nombre es Vegeta, tengo 14, estoy en segundo de secundaria, mi signo zodiacal es… Un momento no soy una ama de casa vagabunda que sepa esas estupideces, en que iba, ahh sí, ¡odio a todo el maldito mundo!, me castra que todo el tiempo sonrían como retrasados, ¡Malditos insectos un día los matare a todos!**

-¡Vegeta levántate ya son más de las 8!-

_Vegeta bajo las escaleras en calzoncillos, luego cayó por las escaleras debido a la mueca que olvido su hermana, enojado le reclamo a su madre…_

-¡Caaarajooo!, ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?-

-Llevo una hora gritándote y no me hacías caso-

-Eso no puede ser verdad-

_Vegeta se puso un pans que encontró en la ropa sucia y una camisa con agujeros, luego salió por la puerta…_

-¡Te olvidas de tu desayuno!-

_Vegeta no alcanzo a escuchar a su madre, salió corriendo con libros en mano…_

_En la calle..._

-¡Mira un gato homosexual!-

-Es tan homosexual como tu Cartman-

-Eso no es lo que dijo tu madre ayer Stan-

-Ya cállense los dos y ayúdenme a teñir el gato de verde, les aseguro que así se verá más masculino-

_Stan preparo el aerosol, Cartman y Kenny sostenían al gato, Vegeta corría aprisa pero los maullidos de gato le llamaron la atención, Vegeta se acerco poco a poco y en un descuido de los niños el aerosol golpeo la cara de Vegeta…_

-¡Malditos insectos!-

_Los niños salieron corriendo Vegeta corrió unos metros tras ellos y luego recordó que tenía que ir a la escuela, como de costumbre llego tarde…_

-¡Señor Vegeta otra vez llego tarde!-

_Freezer se acerco a Vegeta su pantalón entallado dejaba ver un bulto en su entrepierna, a los alumnos les gustaba pensar que eso solo era la cola, después de un puñetazo en la cara Vegeta se sobaba la mejilla afuera del salón..._

-¡Maldito dinosaurio Gay!-

_Improvisando un espejo con su celular Vegeta revisaba el daño sufrido…_

-Me alegara que vayas adquiriendo mis modos-

_Vegeta se alejo lentamente de la puerta del salón, la verdad es que el profesor Frezzer no le daba confianza…_

-¡Así me será más fácil aprobarte y luego reprobarte!-

_Frezzer le guiño un ojo y Vegeta salió corriendo, más tarde su amigo Napa lo encontró golpeando a puño cerrado la barda de la escuela…._

-¿Otra vez te hizo insinuaciones Frezeer?-

-¿Tu qué crees?-

-Yo creo que deberías ir buscando la vaselina-

_Vegeta estuvo a punto de golpear el rostro de Napa pero una joven de pelo castaño los interrumpió…._

-¡Señor Vegeta! Hoy no lo vi en clase, me sentí muy triste-

-Ahora no Pares, no ves la cara de fastidio que tiene Vegeta-

-Pero él siempre tiene esa cara-

-¡No tengo ganas de escuchar a ninguno!-

-Pero yo te tenía un chisme increíble-

-¿Chisme? ¿Me vez con cara de lavandera o qué?-

-Pensé que te interesaría, es sobre el peleador callejero que combate ladrones, violadores y golpea a todo el que se le pone enfrente-

-¿El tal Saylor V?-

-Si ese mismo-

-¡no me interesa!-

_Vegeta comenzó a caminar, Napa lo siguió de cerca…_

\- ¿No quieres salir esta tarde? Mi padre ha sido nombrado gerente en la tienda de videojuegos-

-¿Hay alguna novedad?-

-San Andres 5 y Hailo se encuentra con Crash-

-Suena a que lo único que hicieron fue mejorar los gráficos-

_Pares caminaba tras ellos escuchando la conversación, de un momento a otro se quedo pensando en lo complicado que eran los chicos y para cuando volvió en si ellos ya se habían ido…._

-¡¿Cómo es posible que todavía no hayan encontrado a Sheng Long?!-

_Yamsha el mago maestro regañaba a la patrulla roja, una banda de inútiles que aun no le traían resultados…_

-¡Lo sentimos mucho señor!-

-No me importa si lo sienten o no, Aku Sheng Long necesita energía, les ordeno que la consigan, no me importa si esa energía viene de los humanos-

-¡Gran Yamsha! Permítame realizar esa tarea-

-¿Estás segura que podrás con esa carga Zangya?-

-Lo estoy, de hecho tengo un súbdito a mi cargo, Dodoria hará lo que yo le pida-

_Vegeta y Napa entraron en la tienda de videojuegos, miles de chicos estaban pegados a los aparatos, los juegos de realidad virtual les robaban la atención y algo más.._

-¡Tu padre tiene casa llena!-

-Es que hoy es jueves de dos por 1, además creo que estrenara un videojuego novedoso-

-¡Hola hijo!-

_El gordo Dororia traía 2 visores en sus manos…_

-¿Eso qué es padre?-

-Esto, es la cúspide de la tecnología Sword Art Online, es la sorpresa de hoy, ustedes serán 2 de los 1000 chicos que podrá tener el privilegio de ser un testing-

-¡Tiene lugares para testing!-

_Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y arrebataron los visores, en medio de la confusión y la euforia Vegeta y Napa fueron expulsados de la tienda…_

-¡Al menos tengo uno de los visores!-

-Eso no te servirá para nada, necesitas los discos-

_Vegeta arrojo el visor, inesperadamente este cayo entre los senos de una joven…_

-¡Pervertido!-

_La chica de pelo azul abofeteo a Vegeta…._

-¿A quién llamas pervertido?, yo no tengo la culpa de que te vistas como prostituta, es obvio que si sales con un escote así te pueden pasar accidentes-

_Napa sintió tensión en el aire y volvió al interior de la tienda, en tanto Vegeta dio la vuelta y dejo a la chica de cabello azul profundamente ofendida…_

**¡Maldita mujer vulgar! ¡Como se atrevió a abofetearme!**

_Vegeta siguió caminando, pronto se encontró con letreros que decían se busca…_

SE OFRECE 1000 PIEDROLARES POR SAYLOR V, ES UN PELIGROSO DELICUENTE ACUSADO DE LECIONES.

**Ser héroe nunca trae nada bueno, al menos el puede patear los traseros que quiera...**

_El gato rosado lo había seguido todo el día, ese carácter tan altanero y gruñón solo podía significar una cosa…_

-¿Por qué llegas 18 minutos tarde?, pensé que te habían secuestrado-

-¡No seas exagerada madre!-

-¡Krilin dile algo!, tu hijo siempre es un respondón-

-¡Vamos Akane, no le hagas caso, esta en la edad de la punzada!-

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que estar tan locas?-

_Vegeta trago saliva, su madre sonreía maléficamente por decisión propia, se refugió en el patio trasero…_

-De seguro hiciste uno de tus comentarios amigables-

-¡Cállate mocosa!-

_Marrón observaba el cabello alborotado de su hermano, seguro que su madre lo había arrastrado de los pelos con anterioridad por toda la casa…_

-¡Padre en la habitación de realidad virtual los chicos están convulsionando!-

-Ellos estarán bien, deberías jugar un poco-

_Napa miro a su padre extrañado, se veía demasiado tranquilo…_

-Menos mal que soy bueno trepando, de otro modo la lluvia hubiera arruinado mi peinado-

-Te he esperado hace horas-

_Vegeta busco el origen de la voz, su puerta tenía llave y solo la ventana por la que había entrado estaba abierta…._

-Estoy aquí abajo-

_El gato rosado de ojos verdes se enroscaba junto a su pierna…_

-¡Seguro la golpiza que me dio mi madre me ha puesto mal!-

_Con calma tomo al gato de la cola y lo arrojo por la ventana…_

-¡Espera!-

_Vegeta no espero, luego se tendió en su cama y se durmió, horas después una sensación extráñalo despertó…_

-¡Como vuelvas a arrojarme por la ventana perderás la razón para usar condón masculino!-

_Vegeta no se movió, las uñas del gato se veían bastante afiladas, además el gato estaba sobre él..._

-A partir de hoy te convertirás en un guerrero que luche por la justicia-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-¿De verdad crees que estas en posición de negociar?-

_Vegeta trago saliva, el gato presionaba su pata contra la zona genital del joven…._

-¡Ponte esto!-

-¿Eso es un arete?-

-¡obedece!-

_Vegeta coloco la pequeña ruedita en su lóbulo, la pieza se cerro y le perforo la oreja..._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

_El grito se escucho a tres calles a la redonda…_

-¡Maldito gato!-

-¡Cuidado y te mueves!, repite después de mi "Por el poder de los bloots de la luna"-

-¿Por el poder de los bloots de la luna?-

_La ropa de Vegeta comenzó a cambiar, una boina le presiono el cabello y se ajusto a su cabeza, barba le salió en el mentón y se unió a un bigote, una camisa rosa y una playera blanca cubrieron su torso mientras que un pantalón entubado amarillo cubrió sus piernas…_

-¿Qué diablos…

**-¡Papá, tienes que hacer algo, todos los chicos están convulsionando!**

-¿Napa?-

_Vegeta giro la cabeza a ambos lados…_

-¡Supongo que ahora sabes cuál es tu primera misión!-

_El gato se retiro de su cuerpo, Vegeta escapo por la ventana, camino a la tienda de videojuegos el gato lo seguía de cerca…_

-¡Napa!-

_El joven calvo convulsionaba en el suelo mientras Dodoria paso de ser un gordito feliz a un gordo roza y lleno de púas que parecían espinillas…_

-¿Y tú quien eres?-

-yo soy… Vegeta, ¿No me recuerda?-

_El gato lo miro…_

-¡Él es Sayan Moon!-

-No me importa quién seas-

_Dodoria le disparo una esfera de energía, Vegeta cruzo los brazos para protegerse, sorpresivamente sobrevivió…_

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-

-¡Fíjate en mis movimientos!-

_El gato se levanto en dos patitas…_

-¡Big Bang Atack!-

_Las palabras de Vegeta salieron de su boca mágicamente como si toda su vida las hubiera escuchado, Dodoria se estrello contra la pared y una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en el rostro del gordo…_

-¡Es mi turno!-

_Vegeta se dio por muerto, cuando vio que Dodoria se tiro al suelo, una mujer lo latigueaba sin piedad…_

-¿Quién manda aquí?-

-Usted, señorita, usted-

_La mujer llevaba un traje de cuero y un látigo, el traje delineaba su figura y cubría solamente los pezones la chica, las altas botas le daban una mayor estatura, mientras que a través de una marcara roja 2 hermosos ojos azules se asomaban.._

-¡Yo me encargo guapo!-

_La nariz de Vegeta sangraba…._

-¡Has algo idiota!-

_Vegeta hizo un segundo Big Bang Atack, Dodoria volvió a su forma humana y los chicos dejaron de convulsionar…_

-¿A dónde vas?-

_La mujer estaba en el umbral de la puerta, Vegeta la tomo un brazo…_

-¿Quién eres?-

-Para ti papi, soy Dominatrix Mask-

_La mujer le dio un latigazo y se fue…._

-¡Que mujer!-

_Vegeta la vio irse y el también huyo de la tienda de videojuegos, nadie debía verlo así…_

-¡Nada mal para tu primera misión!-

-No molestes, esta será la última-

-No es por presionarte pero algún día tendrás que dormir y pueden pasarte cosas mientras duermes-

-Ok, es la primera-

_Vegeta refunfuño en su camino a casa, odiaba recibir órdenes…_

-¿es necesario que use este ridículo traje?-

-Sí-

-Pero me veo ridículo-

-Cállate y camina más rápido, quiero leche y un largo sueño de belleza-

Por este capitulo seran cuenta de que...

Vegeta es Serena

Dominatriz Mask es Tuxide Mask

Pares es kelvin

Napa es Molly

Akane (N18) es Kenji el papá de serena.

Krilin es Ikuko la mamá de serena.

Marrón es Sammy el hermano de serena.

Frezeer es la maestra Monica.

Sheng Long es el cristal de plata.

Aku sheng Long (dragon oscuro) es el amo de los malignos.

Yamsha es la Reina Beryl.

Zangya es Jedite.

Dodoria es la mamá de Molly

Los papeles de mujeres de sailor moon los hacen los hombres y viceversa.


	2. SM T1: LCAEUB

**OPENING **(se canta con la misma musica que la leyenda de la luz de luna Youtuveen: **Luz de Luna Sailor Moon **).

Vegeta: Perdona si no puedo ser atento, solo en tus sueños puedo serlo, mil insultos son los que contengo, una ulcera me causaran.

Bulma: Ahora mismo quiero golpearte, me hace enfadar esa cara ruda, tu cara ruda no me deja hablarte, debo saber qué debo hacer.

Vegeta: Un abismo oscuro es mi corazón.

Bulma: ¡Cara ruda dame amor!... Insultos mil, me dan consternación, siento uno a uno y me pregunto, por el destino de nosotros dos.

Vegeta: Odio el romance y te odio a ti.

Bulma: ¿Algún milagro pasará?

Vegeta: Yo nunca te daré amor.

**¡La casa del adivino es un Burdel!**

_Una mujer vieja adivinaba la fortuna con una facilidad impresionante, millones de personas iban a verla, todo lo que querían era escuchar sus destinos, entre las personas dispuestas a comprobar si lo que la mujer adivinaba era verdad se encontraba nuestra querida Zangya…._

-¡Díganme!, han encontrado finalmente a Sheng Long_-_

_El mago maestro Yamsha preguntaba a su quería patrulla roja si esta vez le traían resultados…_

-No majestad-

-¡maldita sea! Deben darse prisa porque nuestro gran amo necesita una enorme cantidad de energía-

-¡Haremos lo que podamos!

_La patrulla roja despareció y Zangya volvió ante al megaverso ante el gran Yamsha.._

-¡Majestad estoy a sus órdenes!-

-Como sabrás aun no hemos encontrado a Sheng Long mientras lo encontramos necesitamos la energía de la humanidad-

-Tranquilícese le aseguro que ya estoy resolviéndolo-

-EN LA CASA DE VEGETA

_La alarma sonaba fuerte y estruendosa, Te quiero puta de Ramnstein había despertado a medio vecindario menos a Vegeta quien dormía como si estuviera en coma…._

-¡Despierta!-

_Vegeta ignoro al gato rosado y se envolvió más entre las cobijas…_

-¡No seas haragán!-

_El gato brinco sobre las cobijas y le clavo las uñas a Vegeta…_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

_Vegeta arrojo las cobijas con todo y gato…_

-Los verdaderos guerreros se levantan temprano-

_El gato había caído en cuatro patas sano y salvo…_

-¡Callate!-

-Lo haría, pero… ¿Ya viste qué hora es?-

-¡Maldita sea! El dinosaurio homosexual me dejara afuera otra vez-

_Vegeta se levanto súper rápido, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de quitarse la pijama, se puso zapatos, un abrigo y salió corriendo a la escuela…_

-EN LA ESCUELA

-¡Voy a pasar lista! Pares Yamada-

-¡Presente!-

-¡Napa Takeda!-

-Presente-

_Vegeta entro a hurtadillas a su salón, lo hacía despacio y sin ruido, Frezer no había notado su presencia…_

-¡Señor Vegeta! Otra vez llego tarde, siéntese conmigo-

_La voz aguda de Pares hizo que todos notaran a Vegeta en diez kilómetros a la redonda…_

-Otra vez llega tarde señor Vegeta, si sigue así lo "reprobare por impuntual" (_Frezer le guiño el ojo) _me temo que tendrá que irse afuera junto a su compañera escandalosa-

-¡Me llamo Pares profesor Frezzer!-

-Las chicas no me interesan, salgan los dos afuera-

_Las clases avanzaron y el receso llego, Napa iba en busca de Vegeta cuando una castaña le tapa lo boca y lo llevo a un rincón oscuro…_

-¡No hagas ruido Napa! Soy yo Pares-

-¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios te comportas así?-

-quiero decirte un secreto-

-¡Habla!-

-estoy enamorada del señor Vegeta y quiero que se enamore de mi-

-Ni lo sueñes, a él no le interesan las chicas como tú-

-Pero yo lo amo desde que vamos en preescolar, haría todo por él-

-Quizás deberías intentar ir con una bruja y hacerle un amarre o algo así-

_Napa escapo del rincón oscuro y Pares se quedo pensativa (en este fic Pares si piensa), las clases terminaron y Vegeta caminaba por la calle despreocupado de pronto una anciana chaparrita de cabellos grises, ropa verde y de ojos saltones lo abordo…_

-¿quieres saber tú futuro gratis muchacho?-

-esas estupideces no me interesan, yo soy un hombre capaz de construir su propio destino, además usted siempre tiene muchas personas ociosas para leerles el destino-

-Hoy el negocio no anda bien, un nuevo adivino a llegado a la ciudad y se ha robado todos mis clientes, ¡Dame tu mano Vegeta!-

**¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?**

-Puedo ver que una chica muy bonita anda siguiendo tus pasos-

_Vegeta quito su mano en seguida y siguió caminado…._

**¿Una chica sigue mis pasos? No me interesa, solo hay una chica que me importa, quizás deba darle una visita…**

_Vegeta entro entusiasmado a la pizzería para ver a la chica que consideraba como perfecta, la chica era chaparrita y de mirada dulce, sus ojos negros y su cabello largo azulado oscuro atado en media cola le había robado el alma a Vegeta…_

-¡Hola Vegeta! Me alegra mucho verte, acabo de preparar una pizza de peperoni como te gusta, pasa siéntate-

-¡Te recogiste en cabello en una coleta! Te ves muy linda Akane-

_Akane Tendo, una chica de 16 años de carácter noble, la chica era tan bella que la Pizzería siempre estaba llena…_

-¡Gracias Vegeta! Siempre eres tan caballero-

_La chica le sirvió la Pizza, Vegeta la comió despacio y en ningún momento dejo de verla, la chica se deslizaba en patines sirviendo las mesa mientras todos sus clientes la admiraban embobados…_

-¡Pídele a la chica leche!–

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?-

-¡Pídele la cuenta y la leche!-

_Vegeta obedeció mascullando entre dientes groserías al gato…_

-Me da tristeza que te vayas Vegeta-

-tengo cosas que hacer pero te prometo que pronto volveré-

_La chica se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla Vegeta salió sonriendo, Akane era la única chica que le hacía sonreír…_

-¿Para qué me interrumpiste?-

-están pasando cosas extrañas con un adivino que acaba de llegar a la ciudad-

-¿qué clase de cosas extrañas?-

-Debemos hacerle una visita para ver que todo este en calma-

-Ummmta si no me queda de otra-

_Vegeta caminaba junto al gato, un tumulto de gente que hacía una procesión paso por el lugar, sin querer piso la cola del gato y este le clavo las uñas en una pierna, Vegeta agito las manos y choco contra un busto bien desarrollado…_

-¡Pervertido!-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus ubres sean enormes mujer vaca, si fueras más inteligentes las esconderías-

-no puedo creer que te atrevas a llamarme estúpida, para tu información tengo 14 años y estoy en la universidad porque se me considera una de las mentes más brillantes del país-

-¡No me interesa! No estorbes tengo algo que hacer-

_Vegeta la hizo a un lado, olvidándolo todo comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria…_

**Todo por culpa de ese maldito gato…**

_En tanto Pares había escuchado de la existencia de un poderoso adivino cuya magia lo hacía tan grande como un hechicero, decidida hizo fila para verle, horas más tarde al fin estuvo frente a él…_

-¿cuál es tu nombre bella damita?

-Pares señor-

-¡Qué bonita eres! Yo soy el gran Japossai, pero tú puedes llamarme Happy-

_El viejo enano calvo de ojos saltones y traje café, controlaba sus deseos libidinosos…_

-¡Toma una carta bella dama!-

_La inocente Pares obedeció en cuanto la toco sus ojos se tornaron blancos…_

-¡Ahora ve a ese baño y regálame tus pantaletas!-

_La joven obedeció minutos después el viejo Japosai inhalaba el olor de las bragas recién usadas…_

-¡siéntate junto a las otras, después te daré nuevas órdenes-

-Sí amo-

_Vegeta caminaba mirando al suelo…._

_-_¡Alto ahí delincuente juvenil!-

-Hola mamá-

-¡Carga estas bolsas! Al menos sírveme de algo-

_Vegeta obedeció, su madre le hablaba de un montón de cosas…_

-¿Y ese gato rosa?-

-ignóralo-

_Ambos siguieron caminando, sin querer la mente de Vegeta trajo para sí el único defecto que la chica que le gustaba tenia, se llamaba igual que su madre, Vegeta gruño…_

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA

-¡Vaya!, ayer no pude verte, te tengo un chisme-

-Por qué será que no me sorprende Napa, con esas orejotas eres capaz de escuchar cualquier susurro a kilómetros-

-uy ahora entiendo porque no tienes novia, pero eso puede remediarse-

-¡No me interesa!-

-Pares está enamorada de ti-

-¿Me lo juras? Esa mocosa no puede ser más obvia-

_El sarcasmo de Vegeta provoco una sonrisa en Napa…_

-¡Señor Vegeta! ¿Quiere ser mi novio?-

_Vegeta volteo alzando una ceja, la chica ahora usaba una minifalda y un pronunciado escote…_

-¿qué diablos te paso Pares?

_La muchacha estuvo a punto de responder cuando Frezeer tapo los ojos de Vegeta…_

-Luce como toda una prostituta señorita gritona-

-esta celoso por qué Vegeta ha volteado a verme-

_Pares empujo a Frezer y los ojos de Vegeta quedaron destapados, coqueta la castaña se subió la falda un poco y los tres notaron que no traía pantaletas, Vegeta hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras que Napa sangraba por la nariz…._

_Susurrando… _-¡Ey amargado!-

_Vegeta se separo del resto y escapo por la ventana…_

-¿qué haces aquí gato?-

-¿Esa chica era antes una mojigata si no mal recuerdo?-

-Hoy esta extraña-

-Quizás tenga que ver con cierto lugar que no visitamos ayer-

-No pongas esos ojos de Gato fiero, yo no tuve la culpa-

-¡Sígueme!-

-está bien-

_Vegeta siguió al gato rosado, en tanto Pares daba todo un espectáculo en el salón, bailaba provocativamente sujetando una escoba, todos sus compañeros aplaudían de la emoción mientras Japossai miraba con agrado a través del espejo mágico que colgaba en su pared, la misma escena se repetía en otros salones, las chicas estaban sacando la energía de la lujuria de los jóvenes…._

-¡Rápido vegeta conviértete en Sayan Moon! No sabemos que pueda pasar al entrar-

-No quiero-

-Vamos Vegeta no quiero tener esta discusión contigo de nuevo-

-Pero el maldito uniforme ese me hace ver como un Hipster, además el pantalón entubado me aprieta los testículos-

-¿Qué te dije sobre decir testículos?-

-Grrr, me aprieta mis dragons balls- **Pinche gato maricon, algún día me desharé de ti.**

-¡Hazlo!-

-Ok, por el poder de los estúpidos Bloots de la Luna-

_Vegeta quedo transformado, su cara de infelicidad hizo que el gato se herizara…_

-¡Entra!-

-¿y qué se supone que debo hacer cuando entre?-

-Di algo cool-

_Vegeta abrió la puerta de una patada…_

-¡vengo a patearte el trasero!-

-¿eso es lo más cool que tienes?-

-¡Cállate gato no interrumpas!-

-¿quién demonios eres tú?-

-Pufff soy ¡Sayan Moon!-

_El viejo japosai comenzó a reírse…_

-Luces como todo un fracasado que estudia filosofía-

-No me jodas y pelea-

_Japosai siguió sentado en su escritorio…_

-¡Chicas encárguense!-

_Diez chicas en minifalda se pusieron frente a Vegeta…_

-¡Me largo de aquí!-

-Pero debemos derrotarlos-

-Yo soy un caballero y no golpeo mujeres-

_El sonido de un látigo se escucho…_

-¿Quién me pego tan rico?-

_El viejo libidinoso abrió la boca como un zaguán cuando vio al monumento de mujer vestida en un traje negro de cuero…._

-¡Quizás tu no golpees chicas! Pero yo sí-

-¡Dominatriz Mask! Nos encontramos de nuevo-

_La chica saco de su traje diez pares de esposas y lanzándolas en el aire las chicas fueron detenidas…_

-¡Encárgate del viejo! Ya hice mi parte-

_La chica salió del lugar contoneándose…_

-¡Qué mujer!-

-¡Sayan Moon! ¿No olvidas algo?-

-pufff, ¡Bigggggggggggggggg Banngggggggg Atackkkkkkkkkk!-

-jum, no me duro ni cinco segundos, soy todo un experto-

_Vegeta tras derrotar a Japosai, con un alambre abrió las esposas de las chicas y las dejo en libertad, luego volvió a su casa…_

-Al menos vas mejorando-

-¿no me queda de otra o sí?-

_En la escuela..._

_Pares reacciono en medio de gritos obscenos…_

-¿Qué estoy haciendo Aquí?-

_La chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y escapo del lugar, al día siguiente su uniforme fue una burka…._

En este capitulo se darán cuenta de que entran varios personales de Ranma 1/2:

Akane Tendo es Andrew

La adivina anciana (cologne abuela de shampoo) es el adivino.

Japossai (el maldito pervertido) es la adivina maléfica.


	3. SM T1: SALPE

p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"strongOPENING (/strongse canta con la misma musica que la leyenda de la luz de luna Youtuveen: strongLuz de Luna Sailor Moon /strong)./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Vegeta: Perdona si no puedo ser atento, solo en tus sueños puedo serlo, mil insultos son los que contengo, una ulcera me causaran./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Bulma: Ahora mismo quiero golpearte, me hace enfadar esa cara ruda, tu cara ruda no me deja hablarte, debo saber qué debo hacer./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Vegeta: Un abismo oscuro es mi corazón./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Bulma: ¡Cara ruda dame amor!... Insultos mil, me dan consternación, siento uno a uno y me pregunto, por el destino de nosotros dos./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Vegeta: Odio el romance y te odio a ti./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Bulma: ¿Algún milagro pasará?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Vegeta: Yo nunca te daré amor./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"¡Salven a los pajeros excitados!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn el megaverso…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Zangya nos dijiste que traerías más energía para el Dragón oscuro-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Le pido más tiempo mi señor Yamsha he creado un nuevo plan que no podrá fallar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso has dicho los dos últimos capítulos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por favor no se enoje yo no sabía que un enano disfrazado de hipster iba a venir a interferir-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Estás segura que este plan si funcionara?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Claro! Mi asistente Bojack me ayudara-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso espero, prepárate para lo peor y vete-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn la tierra…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta había cerrado las cortinas, llevaba días esperando la oportunidad de que ese gato horrendo al fin lo dejara solo, Vegeta estaba emocionado justo faltaban 2 minutos para que empezara el video chat con Shampoo Grey su actriz de porno favorita, con calma abrió su cuenta en Brazzers, justo a la hora indicada abrió el video chat, millones de jóvenes en el mundo también estaban conectados, la chica estaba semidesnuda…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hola chicos, ¿Están calientes?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMiles de mensajes corrían por minutos, la chica sonreía mientras leía los mensajes guarros de miles de jóvenes precoces, Vegeta leía los mensajes, la chica reía mucho…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-El señor F dice que los estoy pervirtiendo chicos, ¿verdad que no? Además dice que soy una zorra, ¿Ustedes le creen chicos?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong¿Señor F? ¿no será el amanerado de mi profesor?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Haremos un concurso chicos, quiero fotos sexis los bíceps más sabrosos recibirán mi exclusivo video nuevo gratis-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta sonrió, Quizás debía intentarlo, después de todo los videos de Shampoo Grey siempre le habían gustado, miro su celular unos segundos, luego se metió al baño con él, se tomo una foto enseñando su cuerpo pequeño y marcado, al salir…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Por qué estás viendo estas cochinadas?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es mi habitación y puedo hacer lo que quiera-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No me digas que estabas sacando al Onix al pokerecreo?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Qué si te estabas masturbando-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- no, no puedo hacerlo, desde que vives en mi casa, todo el tiempo me estas fisgoneando maldito gato-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Por qué usas ese tono? Yo solo vine a darte las buenas noches, será mejor que dejes el porno o te saldrán pelos en la mano-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl gato rosado volvió a irse de la habitación Vegeta subió la foto a la computadora, no sabía si ganaría o no pero la envió y se acostó a dormir…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAl día siguiente…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Eyaculación precoz?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAkane leía el periódico atenta…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Krilin ven a leer esto!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué paso cariño?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-El periódico habla sobre los hombres con tu problema-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emKrilin tomo el periódico, luego se sentó en la mesa cabizbajo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Que mala eres!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAkane siguió leyendo el periódico, en tanto Krilin bebía su café cuando escucharon a su hijo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Maldita seaaaaaaa!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Otra vez se levanto tarde?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Nuestro hijo tiene el sueño muy pesado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es tu culpa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Porque siempre me culpas a mí de los defectos de nuestros hijos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eres un inútil Krilin-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta bajo las escaleras de un super salto, solo tomo una manzana y salió corriendo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMuy cerca de la escuela…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongOtra vez voy a llegar tarde, espero que el dinosaurio afeminado no quiera insinuárseme de nuevo…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta entro a su salón con su cara de amargado como siempre, para su sorpresa el dinosaurio gay no había llegado…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y Frezeer?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No me digas que ya extrañas a tu amante Vegeta?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No digas estupideces Napa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Es muy raro que el señor Frezeer no haya llegado! Él siempre llega temprano joderle la vida a sus alumnos es su pasión-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Soy Pares señor Vegeta-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa chica seguía usando la burka, Vegeta había escuchado el incidente del exhibicionismo de la joven pero lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer le tenía sin cuidado, Frezeer llego molesto, aventó su maletín sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla, en la orilla de su portafolio parecía asomarse un estuche de un cd…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Hagan lo que quieran el día de hoy! No tengo ganas de lidiar con prepubertos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta y Napa lo miraron…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué le pasara al señor Frezeer?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No sé ni me importa, mejor que este de ese humor, así no va a andar fastidiando-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn la calle…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de ese mocoso malcriado? Todo el tiempo dice groserías, nunca sonríe, siempre se está quejando, como si yo fuera el culpable de su desgracia, lo peor del caso es que nunca me llama por mi nombre, mi nombre es muy bonito y no lo usa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl gato se detuvo frente a la pizzería, observo a la chica que atendía las mesas…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongQuizás solo le hace falta sexo para que su testosterona se tranquilice, pero con ese carácter dudo que exista una mujer que lo soporte, al menos que… lo ayude con la mesera bonita…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl gato entro en la pizzería, la hermosa Akane Tendo noto su presencia… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡El gatito de Vegeta!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa muchacha entrego la ultima pizza en la mesa 5 y cargo al gatito en sus brazos../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hola bonito, ¿Tú eres el gatito de vegeta verdad?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Miau-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que una lechita no te caerá nada mal-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa bella joven de cabello azul marino le alimento…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong¿Por qué Vegeta no es como tú? A lo mejor tú puedes cambiarlo…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Tengo que seguir trabajando gatito! Me saludas a vegeta-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Miau-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa muchacha dejo al gato cerca del mostrador…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn la escuela…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿A dónde creen que van tres chiflados?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No darás clase o sí?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Como que se te olvida con quien hablas Vegeta-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Disculpe usted, ¿No dará clase o sí?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tienen que quedarse hasta la hora de la salida-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta ignoro a Frezeer y siguió caminando hacia la puerta, Frezeer lo detuvo tomándolo del hombre pero Vegeta no estaba de muy buen humor ese día (¡Que sorpresa!) y…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Señor Vegeta ha noqueado al profesor de un solo golpe!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Maldita sea! Estúpido dinosaurio afeminado, escogiste el peor día para andar de debilucho-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLos jóvenes llamaron una ambulancia, Pares tomo el portafolio de Frezeer pero se le cayó…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Shampoo Grey? ¿Y esa quién es?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPares no le dio importancia y volvió a meter el estuche con el CD de nuevo en el portafolio de Frezeer y se lo entrego a los paramédicos…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn las oficinas de Brazzeers…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Señorita Shampoo siguen llegando fotos a la página de los bíceps de sus admiradores-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-mándales un CD y deja de fastidiarme-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Está bien señorita, ¿Pero está segura que los debo mandar a todos?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ya te dije que sí Bojak-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl maligno ayudante de Zangya sonrió…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEntonces tendremos mucha energía de los jóvenes pajeros, gracias señorita Shampoo…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn la calle…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Crees que Frezeer te castigue?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No me interesa, él se lo busco-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Señor Vegeta.. ¿Usted sabe quién es Shampoo Grey?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta miro a Pares, Napa también…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pensé que tu faceta pervertida ya se había detenido Pares-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No sé de qué me hablas Napa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Shampoo Grey es una actriz porno Pares-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa muchacha se puso roja pero nadie lo noto por la enorme burka que llevaba, Vegeta iba distraído y choco…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Maldita sea!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se sobaba la frente, el choque con el poste fue bastante duro…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso seguro te va a dejar una marca, pero es lo menos que se merece un pervertido como tú-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta miro hacia arriba, allí estaba otra vez la odiosa mujer pequechugona del cabello azul…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu frente se verá bonita con un cuerno, al fin que es muy amplia-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa chica siguió caminando muerta de la risa, el karma existía../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Conoces a ese bombón Vegeta?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Bombón? Pero si esa tipa es increíblemente odiosa, además sus senos son muy exagerados-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero es muy bonita la muchacha señor Vegeta-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPares le extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te hacen falta lentes Pares-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se levanto sin ayuda, luego siguió caminando en silencio.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAl día siguiente…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y esa cara de idiota Napa?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero esa cara la tiene siempre Napa señor Vegeta-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mejor no me ayudes Pares, pues hoy en la mañana recibí algo fenomenal-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No me interesa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y si te digo que es el nuevo video de Shampoo Grey?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No seas mentiroso Napa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no soy mentiroso, yo mande la foto de mis geniales bíceps y bueno esta fue mi recompensa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNapa enseño el estuche con el CD a Vegeta, vegeta gruño…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-El señor Frezeer tiene uno igual-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cómo va a tener un video de Shampoo Grey? Alucinaste Pares, todos sabemos que a Frezeer le gustan los hombres-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Parece que Frezeer no vendrá así que yo me regreso a mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta gruño, estaba seguro que el sucio de napa iría a jugar con su ónix…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn casa de Napa…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emCortinas cerradas, puerta segura, papel de baño, cremita, todo estaba listo, Napa puso play…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Por favor castígame!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Claro que lo hare, te enseñare lo que le pasa a las chicas malas-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNapa había comenzado su faena, pero…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-creo que termine muy rápido, lo intentare de nuevo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNapa intento de nuevo pero por alguna razón estaba muy cansado, no había pasado ni 5 minutos del video y se quedo dormido…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emCerca de casa de vegeta…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ese estúpido Napa, maldito suertudo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta recogió la correspondencia del buzón…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No me lo creo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emA él también le había llegado el video mágico…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Hoy me voy a divertir mucho!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta siguió el mismo procedimiento que Napa, pero apenas llevaba 30 segundos el video cuando…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero que mierda-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tanta paja te ha hecho dar gatillazos rápidos?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿me estabas espiando?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se cubrió como pudo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Obvi no, ¡Qué asco! Yo llegue aquí antes, de hecho tus gemidos me despertaron-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Asco me das tú…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se quedo dormido, el gato rosado se extraño demasiado, brincando sobre el control apago el dvd, Vegeta despertó tiempo después…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Me vas a llamar paranoico pero creo que ese Dvd es el culpable?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En realidad te voy a llamar fisgón-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vamos Vegeta yo no tengo la culpa de que no revises debajo de tu cama-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mi bella Shampoo no tiene nada que ver-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Estás seguro?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta gruño luego tomo el teléfono…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bue…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Napa estas ahí?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No me digas que tu amiguito también tiene el video?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Frezeer también lo tenía cuando lo mande al hospital-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Ahora me crees?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta gruño, el maldito gato no tardaría en pedirle que se trasformara el Sayan Moon…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn alguna parte del megaverso…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vaya esta vez el gran Yamsha estará contento-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ni me lo digas como jode con lo de la energía-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Crees que con esta baste?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pues hay mucha energía pero ya ves que siempre jode con que quiere más-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Nunca creí que la energía del orgasmo de los jóvenes precoces fuera tan grande-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo malo es que después del video tendrán disfunción eréctil por un tiempo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso les pasa por precoces-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Espera un momento!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emBorjak tomo su celular…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-me sorprende que esas porquerías tengan señal hasta este lugar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Shh, ¡Buenas tardes señorita Shampoo! ¿Qué necesita?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Dónde está mi café? Tú sabes que no puedo aguantar las sesiones de sexo salvaje sin mi café-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ya se lo llevo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emBorjak colgó…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Cómo la odio!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAfuera de las oficinas de Brazzers…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cómo demonios crees que entraremos?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por la puerta-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí claro como si esos guardias de dos metros nos dejaran pasar así como así-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Cárgame!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No, ¿Por qué?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Para que tomes mi collar, si presionas el cascabel puedes tomar la cualquier forma posible-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿y eso de que nos va servir?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si tomas la forma de alguno de los actores porno podrás pasar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta cargo al gato y miro su collar, era lo más similar que había visto a un llavero, tenía un montón de cosas entre ellas…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Florencio? ¡Qué nombre tan ridículo!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta comenzó a reír…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si nos apuramos no perderé una de mis 7 vidas aquí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta presiono el cascabel, pronto estuvieron en el interior del edificio…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Qué poco profesional eres!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta volteo, conocía esa voz…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Shampoo Grey!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Deja de mirarme como estúpido y desvístete rápido, tengo que grabar otros 10 videos hoy y yo si quiero llegar a ver mi novela, las cámaras ya están listas-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSusurrando -/em¿Qué demonios hago?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl gato bajo de sus brazos y salió corriendo Vegeta fue tras él…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿A dónde vas?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLos gritos histéricos de Shampoo se escucharon en todo el edificio…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Borjak!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué desea señorita?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ve tras ese imbécil y tráelo aquí, ¡Ey tu maquillista verde! Ayúdale-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emZangya se levanto molesta y fue junto a Borjak…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡qué pesada es! ¿Cómo la soportas?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Prefiero soportarla a ella que a Yamsha-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFlorencio y Vegeta se refugiaron en un camerino…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡te acabo de salvar de hacer tu primer video porno!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo no quería ser salvado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Siento una energía maligna aproximándose, será mejor que…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí ya sé…. ¡Por el poder de los bloots de la luna!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa puerta se abrió…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Mira quién tenemos aquí!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emZangya sonrió al fin tenia frente a ella al individuo que tantos problemas le había causado…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Al enano disfrazado de Hipster?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No soy enano, apenas tengo 14 y me estoy desarrollando-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oh disculpa a mi asistente enano gruñón-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo no soy ningún enano, ¡Yo soy Sayan Moon! Y te pateare el culo aunque seas una mujer verde que está bien buena-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Gracias! pero no peleo, la gran Zangya solo dirige, ¡Borjak encárgate de él!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta esquivo por un pelo la bola de energía que Borjak le lanzo…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sayan Moon usa tu ataque!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No me distra…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emUn puñetazo en la cara mando a Vegeta contra la pared…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Maaaaaldittaaaa seaaaaaa!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se lanzo contra Borjak quién le doblaba la estatura, lanzaba combinaciones de golpes pero no lograba atinarle…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongCreo que debí ir al gimnasio hace mucho tiempo, este bastardo es muy rápido…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emBorjak lanzo una esfera de energía en el techo y vegeta aprovecho para escapar…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿A dónde vas?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emBorjak fue tras él pero Vegeta se escondió tras el tinaco, el gato estaba prensado de su pantalón…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Casi me abandonas!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cállate imbécil nos va a descubrir-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta respiro profundamente y luego salió de su escondite…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Bigggg bangggg Aaaaatackkk!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa energía atravesó el cuerpo de Borjak, Vegeta respiro aliviado…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso estuvo cerca-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lamento arruinarte el festejo pero…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Crees que tienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a mi Sayan Moon? Derrotarte a Borjak pero yo soy otra cosa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta inhalo fuerte pero no exhalo…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Biiig Baaang Aaaaatack-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emZangya esquivo el ataque fácilmente, Vegeta estaba cansado pero no se rendiría, intento asestarle un puñetazo pero la mujer le detuvo el puño en el aire y lo arrojo contra la pared, el golpe dejo a Vegeta mareado, su cabeza sangraba, el golpe había sido fuerte, Zangya preparo una bola de energía…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Este es tu fin Sayan Moon!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emUn latigazo en la espalda hizo que Zangya se distrajera y la bola de energía erro su camino…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Atacar por la espalda no es de guerreros-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lastima yo no soy un guerrero-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDominatrix Mask le lanzo otro latigazo y Zangya lo esquivo, Vegeta seguía mareado, Dominatriz Mask vio la sangre que escapaba debajo del sombrero, tenía que ayudar a Sayan Moon, Zangya adivino su pensamiento y lanzo otra esfera de energía contra el joven, Dominatriz abrazo a Vegeta contra ella y lo salvo, cuando voltearon Zangya ya no estaba…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Esa perra cobarde-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Las mujeres bonitas como tú no deberían hablar así-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mejor cállate, estas herido-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se desmayo en los brazos de la dama…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tú puedes curarlo verdad?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Entonces lo dejo en buenas manos gatito-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDominatriz Mask le acaricio la cabeza a los dos, luego se fue…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cómo mierda voy a llevarte a casa?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Quizás yo puedo ayudarlos!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl gato volteo, la hermosa Shampoo le sonrió…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-La verdad es que Borjak era un asistente muy ineficiente, que bueno que lo mato-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa mujer cargo al pequeño chico y lo subió a su auto…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Es aquí?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí, gracias señorita Shampoo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-De nada gatito-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emElla bajo del auto a Vegeta y lo dejo en la puerta de su casa de repente comenzó a llover…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Oh No!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa mujer se convirtió en gato…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAhora tendré que regresar a Brazzers caminando…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tienes la maldición de Yusenko?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa gatita asintió con la cabeza.../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No quieres pasar adentro por agua caliente?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa gatita negó con la cabeza…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Supongo que tendré que cuidar tu auto-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa gatita asintió con la cabeza y le lamio una mejilla a Florencio, luego se fue…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHoras más tarde…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta observo al gato que veía la película porno de Shampoo Grey…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Ese video estaba maldito no?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ya acabamos con la maldición Vegeta ahora déjame ver a la bella gatita-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Parece que no eres tan homosexual como creía-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Soy afeminado no homosexual-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta bajo a cenar y encontró a su madre con muy mal semblante…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡La próxima vez que te vayas de fiesta y te metas en problemas te dejare con la cabeza rota bajo la lluvia entendiste!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta asintió con la cabeza…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAl día siguiente en la escuela…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Qué bueno que llego temprano!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emUn puñetazo en el ojo mando a Vegeta contra la pared…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong¡Qué feliz soy! Al fin recupere mi fuerza, nada como masturbarme con los caballeros del zodiaco para recuperar fuerzas en los brazos, no vuelvo a masturbarme con porno para heteros al parecer eso me debilita…./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFrezeer volvió a su escritorio contento, mientras Pares y Napa ayudaron a Vegeta a levantarse…/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En este capitulo se pueden dar cuenta de que:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bojack es Morgana la aistente de jedite./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En el episodio de sailor moon versa sobre un programa de radio y bueno a mi me gusta más Brazzers ejej por eso introduje un personaje nuevo que probablemente aparezca despues que es Shampoo Grey em(Ranma 1/2 + nombre de sacha /actriz porno real/ )./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Florencio el gato afeminado es Luna./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em En el anime Serena se trasforma en una muchacha mayor y bonita aquí Vegeta se trasforma en JS el pelon de Brazzzerrs./em/p 


	4. SM T1: QEM

p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"strongOPENING /strong(se canta con la misma musica que la leyenda de la luz de luna Youtuveen: strongLuz de Luna Sailor Moon )/strong./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Vegeta: Perdona si no puedo ser atento, solo en tus sueños puedo serlo, mil insultos son los que contengo, una ulcera me causaran./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Bulma: Ahora mismo quiero golpearte, me hace enfadar esa cara ruda, tu cara ruda no me deja hablarte, debo saber qué debo hacer./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Vegeta: Un abismo oscuro es mi corazón./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Bulma: ¡Cara ruda dame amor!... Insultos mil, me dan consternación, siento uno a uno y me pregunto, por el destino de nosotros dos./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Vegeta: Odio el romance y te odio a ti./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Bulma: ¿Algún milagro pasará?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 7pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Vegeta: Yo nunca te daré amor./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong¿Quieres estar mamado?/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta término de darse una ducha, nada como un rico bañito antes de acostarse a dormir profundamente. Vegeta todavía estaba muy molesto por la paliza que le dio Zangya, el golpe en la cabeza le impedía recordar la cara de la chica, en realidad sus recuerdos estaban confusos, se seco el cabello y en automático el peinado de flama apareció, luego se miro en el espejo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-definitivamente tengo que ir al gimnasio-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se miraba atento, sus pequeños músculos apenas marcados le daban el aspecto de un flacucho…../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Tienes razón! Definitivamente tienes que hacer ejercicio, debes recordar que la paliza te la dio una mujer y que otra mujer te defendió-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y a ti quién te invito?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl gato cerró los ojos y suspiro…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿será que puedes ser más amable?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ni en tus sueños-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se puso un pans guango y bajo a cenar…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Tapate no quiero ver miserias!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo también te quiero Marrón-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu hermana tiene razón, si quisiéramos ver miserias veríamos a tu padre-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta gruño, madre e hija eran idénticas, al parecer el único anormal de la familia era él, su padre guardaba silencio, en cuanto las chicas recogieron los platos y se fueron a la cocina al fin e atrevió a hablar…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hijo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Que-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Podríamos ir al gimnasio juntos? Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo de calidad-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No gracias, no quiero tener que explicar que eres mi papá-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emCorrección, el único anormal de la familia era Krilin…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Hasta tú hijo el debilucho te rechaza!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAkane había escuchado todo y comenzó a reírse de su marido…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-A dormir papá, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se recostó en su cama…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tan temprano te vas a dormir? ¿Y el ejercicio cuando?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Algún día-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí claro, al día siguiente en que te maten por no entrenar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí me matan será tu culpa, yo no escogí ser un Sayan Moon-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDicho esto Vegeta apago la luz…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAl día siguiente en la escuela…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Por qué lees esas revistas de maricones? ¿A caso vas a seguirle los pasos al señor Frezeer?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No es una revista gay Vegeta, es una revista con rutinas de ejercicio-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y para qué haces más ejercicio Napa?... Si ya te ves súper mamado, si sigues así en poco tiempo terminaras siendo una masa muscular andante-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Prefiero verme mamado a verme flacucho como tú, además los cuerpos marcados y musculosos atraen a las chicas-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En eso Napa tiene razón, una chica siempre busca un chico fuerte que pueda defenderla, que sea caballero, que la trate bien-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se perdió a la mitad de lo que decía Pares, no tenia gana de escuchar sus bobadas de adolescente intensa, la clase paso volando, pronto fue hora del descanso (recreo)…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em-Mira que tenemos por aquí -/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero si es el pequeño Vegeta y su guarda espaldas Napa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta gruño, otra vez Idasa el boxeador enclenque y Leopold Satan el luchador del equipo de judo venían a joderle la paciencia…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No vas a defenderte debilucho?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Acaso esperas a que mamá Napa te defienda?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta usualmente no les seguía el juego pero esta vez se harto…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no necesito defenderme de un boxeador debilucho que aun moja la cama-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Uy… el enano gruñón conoce tu secreto Idasa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Cállate Satán! Ni que tú no tuvieras secretos como robarles las pantaletas a las chicas-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta dejo ver una ligera sonrisa (muy ligera algo como :/)…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDivide y vencerás, estos tipos tienen muy ejercitado el cuerpo pero no usan el cerebro…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emIdasa y Satan comenzaron a discutir, luego los puños se hicieron presentes, en 5 minutos un espectáculo de pelea tenía lugar en el patio de la escuela, Frezeer tuvo que interferir, el fuerte puño del lagarto travestido dio en la mejilla de satan y siguió su trayectoria hasta la mejilla de Idasa…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Quizás deberías pedirle ayuda a Frezeer para que te entrene! Se ve que es muy fuerte y sus músculos son más grandes que los míos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No digas estupideces Napa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero Napa tiene razón señor Vegeta, el profesor Frezeer es muy fuerte, todos los días va al gimnasio que está cerca del parque, el lugar es bonito, también he visto a Idasa y a Leopol ir a ese lugar, quizás usted debería ir con ellos, usted es muy guapo pero unos músculos marcados no le caerían mal-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y tú de donde saliste?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-He estado junto a ustedes todo el tiempo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta y Napa la miraron, quizás lo mejor era quitarle esa burka, eso de andar por la escuela como una sombra no era sano. Vegeta comenzó a caminar el timbre había sonado y era hora de volver a clases./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAfuera del gimnasio cerca del parque…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí Napa?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eres mi amigo y no quiero que te sigan haciendo bullying-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-bahh no me interesa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta comenzó a caminar, Napa lo cargo como un costal y lo obligo a entrar, en el interior estaban Idasa y Leopold…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo sé que no puedes quitar esa cara Vegeta pero al menos puedes probar los beneficios del ejercicio, además hay muchas bellas y sexis instructoras guapas, pero lo mejor de todo es que por inauguración los servicios son gratis-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta gruño…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Bienvenidos jóvenes apuestos!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta volvió a gruñir el rostro de la instructora se le hizo conocido…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mi nombre es Zangya y seré su instructora personal si quieren-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emA Vegeta se le erizó la piel, ahora tenía menos ganas de quedarse, Napa lo empujo y adentro noto que Idasa y Leopold tenían ejercicios de alto impacto con pesas…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em-escojan el aparato que quieran, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta fue a la caminadora, Napa fue a las pesas…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-525, 526,527,528,529 y 530, ¿cómo te va con el ejercicio Vegeta?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNapa volteo a todos lados, no hallo a su amigo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-El debilucho se fue cuando ibas en la 20- emRespondió Idasa../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNapa no le dio importancia y siguió su rutina…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Es hora del descanso chicos!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa bella Zangya, les trajo a los jóvenes unos vasos con agua y unas pastillas…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Tomen esto!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y esas pastillas que son?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pues son esteroides mi querido Napa, son como complemento vitamínicos que te ayudaran a estar musculoso más rápido y con menos esfuerzo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emIdasa y Leopold las tomaron, Napa las miro dudoso pero al fin de cuentas las tomo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Los dejo descansar chicos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emZangya sonrió…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMusculosos pero no usan el cerebro, esas pastillas les dan una aparente energía extra pero no les durara pues los magníficos aparatos de mi gimnasio absorben su energía mientras más los usen, el señor Yamsha se pondrá muy contento…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn casa de Vegeta…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Listo para recibir la mejor rutina de ejercicio?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No me jodas ahora gato, no estoy de humor, hoy todo el día he escuchado esa puta palabra-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta estiro los brazos y de un salto entro a su cama…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn el megaverso…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué noticias me tienes Zangya?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mi nuevo plan marcha a la perfección-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Más te vale, sabes que necesitamos energía, espero que esta vez no tengas contratiempos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Claro que no los tendré mi querido Yamsha, con el estate quieto que le di al enano hipster dudo que quiera volver a enfrentarme-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso espero Zangya-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pierda cuidado mi señor-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn el gimnasio…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Qué galanes más atractivos! Se están poniendo exquisitos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLos jóvenes descansaban en una banca por alguna razón se sentían algo más que débiles…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero vamos arriba ese ánimo, ¿Acaso no quieren estar mamados?... Ponchados, musculosos y que en la calle sean las chicas las que les griten piropos obscenos al verlos pasar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLos jóvenes intentaron de nuevo volver a los aparatos pero no pudieron, Zangya los miro molesta pero su tono de voz no la delato…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bueno si están cansados pueden volver a casa, regresen mañana que todavía les queda un largo camino-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAl día siguiente después de la escuela en la calle…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Ese idiota de Napa fue a ejercitarse otra vez! Y yo que quería ir a la tienda de videojuegos de su padre-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta caminaba descuidado y refunfuñando, sin quererlo choco con una bella señorita…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Vegeta!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Hola Akane!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ya extrañaba verte, ya no has venido a comer pizza-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo siento mucho, he estado ocupado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te mantiene tan ocupado?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-He estado yendo al gimnasio-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Me alegra mucho que seas un chico atlético! Quizás después podamos entrenar artes marciales en el dojo de mi padre-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa chica le abrazo y Vegeta se sonrojo, incluso se pudo escuchar un leve suspiro…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y qué haces por aquí?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vine a entregar pizzas a domicilio pero ya termine, de hecho me quedo una pizza personal que no quisieron, ¿La quieres?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Claro que la quiero, necesito carbohidratos para tener energía y poder hacer más ejercicio-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si vas a hacer ejercicio no te sobre esfuerces, te podrían dar calambres, además a ti solo te falta muy poquito para tener músculos, no me gustaría que terminaras viéndote como una de esa masas asquerosas llenas de músculos demasiado crecidos, esos tipos dan asco-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Descuida seguiré tu consejo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lamento dejarte solito pero tengo que irme, la pizzería me necesita-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa hermosa Akane Tendo le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se fue…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Akaneeee! Ahhhhh-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta iba distraído y entonces choco…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡BOING!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emY termino en el suelo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Pervertido!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLos enormes senos de la chica de los cabellos azules hicieron que Vegeta rebotara y callera sentado al suelo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Mujer vulgar!, yo no tengo la culpa de que tus rebotadores gusten de tirar personas-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tú no te hubieras caído si no fueras un debilucho, ¡enclenque sin fuerzas!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa chica suspiro, después de todo ella también estaba distraída y le extendió la mano a Vegeta para ayudarlo a levantarse…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No gracias-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se levanto solo y se fue…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Hay eso me pasa por ser atenta con un idiota!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emCerca del Gimnasio…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No sé ni siquiera porque estoy aquí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Porque no quieres decepcionar a Akane y que descubra que eres un mentiroso flojo que no hace ejercicio-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Soy tu protector, recuerda que me dijiste que si mueres será mi culpa, además quiero ayudarte a entrenar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bahhh ¿Y en qué me puede ayudar un tonto gato?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si no haces ejercicio (Florencio saco las garras de su patita al estilo Fredy Cruger) la descendencia de tu familia termina contigo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eto…. Todavía queda mi hermana y a ella no tienes nada que cortarle-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-pero tu hermana es odiosa, dudo que llegue a casarse-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-en eso estamos de acuerdo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFlorencio subió al hombro de Vegeta y este gruño pero aun así entraron juntos al gimnasio…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué harás primero? Pesas, caminadora, spining…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Callate! Te pueden escuchar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFlorencio suspiro, Vegeta se fue a la zona de pesas y comenzó a ejercitarse…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Veo que has regresado, me alegra que no te resignaras a ser un debilucho-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta gruño, la tal Zangya le daba escalofríos…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Se ve que eres de los flojos, quizás deberías tomarte esto-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y eso qué es?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-esteroides-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl gato estaba oculto tras la pesa de 20 kilos, la voz de la mujer le dio curiosidad, entonces se asomo y la reconoció…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No gracias-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Si te los tomas tus músculos crecerán más rápido!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No me interesa, ¡Lárgate y déjame entrenar!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLa mujer le sonrió tragándose el insulto, ya caería el debilucho en otra ocasión, en cuanto Zangya se alejo Florencio salió de su escondite…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-vegeta, amigo mío, me temo que estamos en peligro-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No me jodas que tengo que transformarme en Sayan Moon aquí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No recuerdas a esa mujer?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué mujer?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-el nombre Zangya te dice algo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Así se llama la instructora que me ofreció las drogas ¿que con eso?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFlorencio golpeo su cabeza contra la pesa de 20 kilos…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEse golpe le atrofio el cerebro, ¿cómo es que no la recuerda? Quizás debo ser más sutil.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Ese de allá no es tu profesor?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí ese es el inútil de Frezzer-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Como que se ve muy pálido no?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No mames, en buen plan, se ve pálido porque es blanco-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bueno pero las zonas moradas se ven color lila-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta lo miro fastidiado (algo así -_-)…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Cállate y déjame hacer ejercicio!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Déjate de pendejadas y transfórmate en Sayan Moon-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta camino detrás de los aparatos grandes de pesas…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por el poder de los Bloots de la Luna, puff-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta salió trasformado…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y para qué me quieres trasformado?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-La mujer que te golpeo la otra vez y te derroto como a una basura es tu instructora… y por si no te has dado cuenta todos los musculosos del lugar parecen chupados y sin energía-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta respiro profundamente, luego camino calmado en el gimnasio en busca de Zangya…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Mira que tenemos aquí!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿un vagabundo en busca de comida?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No, en realidad me parece más como un estudiante de filosofía-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cuál es la diferencia?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Dale un piedrolar Satan!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLeopold saco de su billetera un billete y lo arrojo al suelo, Vegeta gruño y camino a la salida…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿A dónde vas?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-A mi casa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero tienes que salvarlos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No ni madres, ¡Que se los cargue la chingada por culeros!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Vegeta no seas llorón!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No, ni creas que los voy a salvar, en primera me caen de la mierda en segunda se burlan del puto traje que te he dicho miles de veces que esta del carajo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Napa también viene a este gimnasio, si no haces algo él va a morir-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mejor así sirve que le pido a su papá que me adopte y cambio de familia-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Vegeta! No digas eso, ¿Qué pensaría la bella y dulce Akane Tendo de eso?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No va a pensar nada porque no le vas a decir-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si no los salvas el video se la gatita Shampoo Grey será encontrado por tu madre, ¡a que sabes que te dará la paliza de tu vida!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta dio la vuelta, el gato sonrió…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Mira Idasa! Al parecer lo pensó bien y regreso por el dinero-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Biiig Baanng Atack!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLos molestones quedaron algo quemados…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡No puedes usar tus poderes contra las personas!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Cállate o serás el próximo!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Quién hizo este desorden?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emZangya estaba enojada sus aparatos estaban rotos…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Fui yo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se puso frente a ella y bueno…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Puedes quitar tú cara de mis senos enano gruñon?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Big Baaang Ataaack!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emZangya fue estrellada contra la pared, la mujer se enfureció y le lanzo una esfera de energía Vegeta la esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo, la mujer atrajo a su cuerpo la energía que los aparatos reunieron y la uso como escudo protector, Vegeta lanzo un puñetazo contra el campo de fuerza y fue repelido…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEl campo desapareció con todo y Zangya…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Carajo!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emVegeta se levanto del suelo y salió corriendo, todavía estaba molesto./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn el megaverso…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Debo felicitarte Zangya, ¡al fin has traído energía!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Le dije que lo lograría señor-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tuviste problemas?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Uno pequeño como un mosco pero lo logre-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-El amo también está contento, buen trabajo y espero me traigas más-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEn casa de vegeta horas más tarde…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Todavía estas enojado?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡No!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu tono dice lo contrario, vamos anímate, ya te la toparas de nuevo y podrás derrotarla-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No es eso-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Entonces que tienes?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hoy no la vi-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es que hoy no necesitaste su ayuda-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero quería agradecerle que me salvara-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Ya recuerdas lo que pasó?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bueno, será mejor que sigas con el entrenamiento, Zangya es muy fuerte y tienes que derrotarla-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo no voy a seguir con eso-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Por qué?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Porque quiero que Dominatriz Mask me rescate-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En este capitulo se puede ver que.../span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Idasa y Leopold Satan son las compañeras de escuela de Serena (una gordita y una flaca pecosa cuyos nombres desconozco)./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


End file.
